School days
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¿Zack? ¿No tienes una clase a la que atender?" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, esos son propiedad de Square Enix, pero la idea del fic si es mia.

* * *

El receso estaba apunto de terminar, solo era cuestión de algunos minutos, Cloud miró su reloj que reposaba en su muñeca y luego le dio otro sorbo a su café y echo un pequeño salto cuando la puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente, revelando a Zack, el maestro de Educación Física.

"¿Zack? ¿No tienes una clase a la que atender?" Preguntó el rubio, con curiosidad, mientras dejaba el café sobre su escritorio.

"No, le dije a Reno que me cubriera, además es solo la clase de noveno grado, estoy seguro de que podrá arreglárselas solo"

Cloud solo asintió con la cabeza y vio al moreno acercarse a él.

"Z-Zack, alguien podría vernos—" Se apresuró el ojiazul, adivinando las acciones del mayor.

"¿No crees que eso lo hace mas excitante?" Escuchó al moreno susurrar en su oído y luego lamiendo su lóbulo, causándole un estremecimiento placentero.

"Estoy hablando en serio" Intento sonar serio, pero un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Zack comenzó a besar y morder su cuello.

Maldición, a veces odiaba que Zack supiera exactamente que hacer para hacerlo gemir.

"_Por favor_" Susurró el rubio, no muy seguro de que estaba pidiéndole, si continuar o que dejara de hacerlo.

"¿Hm? Puedo ver que lo disfrutas"

"Z-Zack…"

Luego el mayor soltó una risa. "Esta es tu ultima clase, ¿cierto?"

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

"¿De cuanto tiempo?"

"Dos horas…"

"No creo poder esperar" Y unió sus labios con los del ojiazul en un beso, mientras que una mano suya se deslizaba para desabotonar su camisa y la otra en el zipper de su pantalón, para deslizarla sobre la erección del rubio, que era cubierta por sus boxers.

Cloud abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. "¡Zack!" Exclamó y luego lo alejo de él, ajustándose su camisa y cerrando su pantalón.

Zack soltó una pequeña risa, apunto de salir, pero escuchando pasos acercándose al salón, sin otro lugar a donde ir, se escondió rápidamente bajo el escritorio de Cloud.

Cloud intentó suprimir una sonrisa y termino de arreglarse sus ropas, segundos después los alumnos entraron al salón, sentándose cada uno en sus lugares, Cloud se aclaró la garganta, algo nervioso por el hecho de que Zack tendría que esconderse bajo su escritorio por dos horas.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas en el pizarrón, indicándoles que debían apuntarlas, pues eso vendría en el examen, dándoles tiempo de que terminaran de escribir, se sentó en su silla, tomando otro sorbo de café.

Dándole una oportunidad parar echarle una ojeada a Zack, quien parecía aburrido bajo el escritorio, Cloud suprimió una risa y comenzó a escribir unas cosas en su libreta.

Apretando su lápiz al punto de casi romperlo cuando sintió el zipper de su pantalón siendo desabrochado.

"¡Za—!" Pero se mordió rápidamente el labio inferior.

El moreno suprimió una risa y deslizó su mano hacia la casi erección de Cloud, comenzó a masajearlo, concentrándose en la punta y sonrió malicioso cuando vio como Cloud embestía en su mano ligeramente.

Cloud respiró hondo e intento alejarse de Zack, con cuidado de que ningún alumno lo descubriera, pero Zack fue más rápido y lo tomó de las rodillas, deteniendo al rubio, lo último que pudo sentir fue la cálida boca de Zack rodeándolo.

Se sostuvo de la silla fuertemente, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta el punto de casi saborear su sangre.

_Oh Gaia_, _eso era como una tortura_.

"Profesor Strife, no entiendo que debemos hacer…" Llamó una chica, su nombre era Marlene, con su mano aun alzada en el aire.

Cloud intento separarse de Zack, empujándolo con una de sus piernas, pero sin respuesta, Zack aun sostenía su agarre.

"S-Solo lean el capitulo ocho" Contestó el rubio, sin saber realmente lo que había dicho, su mente intentando ignorar todo el placer que el mayor le proporcionaba.

Zack continúo succionando, esta vez lamiendo alrededor de la punta, causando al rubio un pequeño salto en sorpresa.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Escuchó a otro chico preguntar y Zack suprimió una risa y succionó más fuerte para molestar al ojiazul.

"¡A-Ah! S-Si, lo estoy, gracias por preguntar… Denzel"

"Parece que esta enfermo" Escuchó decir a otro.

"¡Oh enamorado!" Dijo una chica.

"¿Es por el maestro Zack otra vez?" Zack se detuvo al instante cuando su nombre fue nombrado, ganando un gruñido por parte de Cloud cuando se detuvo.

"N-No, ¿Cómo llegó su profesor de Educación Física a esto?" Luego soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Usted a veces lo menciona"

"B-Bueno, eso es porque…" Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y luego tragó saliva.

Zack sonrió y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo segundos atrás.

"Z-Zac…" Soltó un pequeño siseo y deslizo rápidamente sus manos hacia el moreno.

Este creyendo que iba a intentar detenerlo, pero se sorprendió cuando el rubio lo tomó de su cabello, obligándolo a acercarse mas, Zack sonrió victorioso, sabia de que estaba cerca.

Segundos después, los músculos del rubio se tensaron rápidamente, hasta que su clímax llegó, sujetándose fuertemente de la cabellera negra azabache y mordiendo su labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún gemido.

Pronto, Cloud soltó la cabellera negra lentamente, intentando normalizar su respiración y recargó su mentón en su mano.

Zack cubrió una pequeña risa con su mano y al final cerrando el zipper del pantalón de Cloud.

**. . .**

Minutos después de que los estudiantes salieran de clase y por fin de la escuela, Zack salió de su escondite, flexionando sus brazos y espalda mientras lo hacia, debido a la incomoda posición en la que estaba.

Se giró, para mirar al rubio, quien limpiaba el pizarrón de los apuntes que había hecho minutos atrás y se estremeció cuando sintió los brazos de Zack rodeando su cintura y luego lo llevó hacia su escritorio, recostándolo boca abajo sobre la fría madera.

"Creo que no terminé mi trabajo horas atrás, lo siento" Susurró Zack, con un tono juguetón mientras lamia el lóbulo de Cloud y luego dirigía sus labios al cuello del ojiazul.

"Hm" Cloud cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el contacto del moreno sobre su piel. "Esta vez no me opondré…"

* * *

Se me ocurrió eso mientras hacia mi tarea de química... xd  
Reviews?


End file.
